


I Like It When You Get Possessive

by scisaac_the_socio



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Anal Sex, And trying to avoid problems, Beta!Scott, Bottom!Scott, Considering killing people, Flirting, Growling, Isaac's the protective boyfriend, M/M, Possessive!Isaac, Power Bottom!Scott, Riding, Scisaac - Freeform, Scott's being a mini Derek, Scott's the hot girl, Sexual Content, Topping from the Bottom, beta!Isaac, jealous!Scott, possessive!Scott, protective!Isaac, scowling, top!Isaac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2031000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scisaac_the_socio/pseuds/scisaac_the_socio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Isaac can sometimes be protective, jealous, possessive boyfriends but it's okay because that almost always leads to amazing sex…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jealous Much?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac becomes friends with the new girl and Scott doesn't like her. Don't get him wrong he's all for making new friends but not when said new friends are making passes at his boyfriend.
> 
>  
> 
> I’m telling you now Scott’s gonna be so ooc like seriously. DON’T JUDGE ME I WAS TRYING SOMETHING DIFFERENT!!! You have been warned.

Scott was pissed. The source of his anger being a little five foot, blue eyed, blonde haired new girl named Sydney who thought she had a chance with his boyfriend. And Isaac, the bastard, was entertaining the thought. Scott’s frown deepened as Sydney talked about liking tall, muscular guys- again. If Scott didn’t get a hold of himself he would wolf out and hurt the girl. Why were wolves so territorial? He couldn’t even look at her without wanting to claw her eyes out.

A growl ripped through Scott’s chest as Sydney ran a hand over Isaac’s bicep while Isaac was explaining lacrosse to her.  
“You okay Scotty?” Stiles asked from where he was searching through his locker for his english book. “Stupid thing keeps disappearing.”  
“Fine.” Scott grunted, still growling. Stiles turned to look at him.  
“Then why are you acting like Mini Derek?” He asked.  
“What?”  
“You’re _scowling_ Scott and growling- really loudly might I add- and you look ready to wolf out.” Stiles replied. “What’s the matter huh?” Scott tried to calm down so he could explain the anger that his wolf was feeling but Isaac was laughing and he looked up to see Sydney with her hands in Isaac’s back pockets and a suggestive smile on her lips. Scott barely stopped himself from stalking over to the girl and wringing her neck. He snarled and slammed his locker shut. He slammed it so hard that the ring where the lock was suppose to go through broke off. Scott didn’t care that his locker was wide open as he walked outside. He needed fresh air and a good run or he just might kill someone. Stiles’ eyes shifted from his best friend’s retreating form to where Isaac was with the new girl. Isaac wasn’t paying her any attention- he was watching Scott walk away- then it clicked why Scott had been so upset. Stiles shook his head. Possessive Werewolves…

Scott was alone at home. Melissa was working her shift at the hospital and Isaac would be home from his shift at the clinic pretty soon. Scott wondered if Isaac knew Sydney was flirting with him. He frowned at the thought.  
“Scott…” Isaac said from the doorway. Huh, when did he get there? “You’re gonna break your pencil again if you keep that up.” Scott looked down to see that he really had broken the pencil in two by accident. In fact the half with the eraser was in little tiny pieces- he crushed it. “Want to tell me why you’re murdering innocent pencils?”  
“It’s nothing.” Scott lied.  
“Scott, I can tell when you’re lying.” Isaac responded. Scott sighed.  
“It’s nothing to worry about.” He insisted.  
“Okay.” Isaac finally relented. “So what do you think of Sid?”  
“Oh she’s got a nickname now.” Scott grumbled. Isaac cocked his head to the side and sniffed the air.  
“You’re jealous and angry.”  
“I’m not jealous.”  
“You’re lying again. Are you jealous of Sid?” Another wave anger flooded from Scott.  
“No.” He huffed.  
“Lie.” Isaac pointed out. “It’s okay if you’re jealous.”  
“I’m not jealous.” Scott grumbled. Isaac smirked in amusement. Why was Scott even bothering with lying? He stood behind Scott’s desk chair to watch as he angrily scrawled answers to his math homework onto the paper.  
“Why don’t you like her?” He pressed. Scott sighed.  
“She likes you.”  
“What? People aren’t allowed to like me now?”  
“No Isaac, she _likes_ you. She was flirting with you.” Isaac looked at him in confusion and surprise.  
“She was?” Scott rolled his eyes.  
“Yes Isaac, very blatantly too.” He answered. And he was the oblivious one… “And you let her.”  
“Scott…Babe, I didn’t even know she was flirting with me.”  
“I’m pretty sure her stating that she likes tall, muscular guys or grabbing your ass should have been a dead giveaway.”  
“Aww, you worried I’ll leave you?” Isaac teased. Scott knew what Isaac was doing. Isaac was challenging him- and he doesn’t fucking like it. He snarled and turned in his chair to face Isaac. Isaac had a cocky grin on his face as he watched Scott with his arms crossed. Scott took a moment to take in his boyfriend’s appearance before narrowing his eyes and snorting.  
“Worried you’ll leave me for her? Not really.” He answered. He got up out of his seat, his eyes glowing yellow, and circled Isaac like a predator. “I’m not worried at all. I just don’t like her, or anyone for that matter, touching what’s mine.”  
“You say that like I’m property.” Isaac retorted.  
“You know wolves are territorial.” Scott responded. “But that poor little girl thinks she has a chance.” Scott murmured. Isaac shouldn’t have gotten aroused by this. But he was and he was not ashamed of it. “You should really tell her you’re taken before I do something really bad and stupid.”  
“Oh? And what would you do?”  
“I’d rip her throat out.” Scott answered. Isaac heard the stutter in Scott’s heartbeat but chose to ignore it. “Because this-.” Scott started as his hand slid across Isaac’s waist and over the bulge in his pants. “This is **mine**.” Isaac gasped and bucked forward into Scott’s hand. “She won’t be able to do to you what I can, will she Baby?” Scott pulled Isaac’s pants open and pulled down his boxers so he could wrap his hand around Isaac’s now free erection. Isaac shook his head frantically.  
“N-no.” He breathed.  
“And why is that?” Scott asked.  
“Fuck, because- _Jesus Christ_ \- because I’m yours!” Isaac answered as Scott stroked him.  
“Mmm, I thought so.” Scott muttered. “Do I have to prove it? Is that what you want?” Isaac was going to say no and that he wanted to cum but Scott was already pulling his hand back. Isaac whined and Scott chuckled. He walked back around Isaac to stand in front of him- eyes still shining yellow. He pushed Isaac back and onto his bed. “I think…” Scott began as he pulled off Isaac’s jacket. “I think I’m gonna ride you.” Isaac’s breathing hitched and his heart sped. Scott- _finally_ \- kissed Isaac. It was a hard, bruising, possessive kiss. All teeth and tongue. Scott was rough and he took without asking. It was different than their usual. Scott is usually gentle and slow. Scott bit Isaac’s lip and tugged it harshly. Isaac moaned. Scott yanked Isaac’s shirt off and then leaned down to suck hickies all over Isaac’s skin.  
“Scott!” Isaac moaned. Scott looked at him with a wicked smile.  
“So impatient.” He mused and then ripped Isaac’s pants and boxers in half.  
“Fuck, Scott!” Isaac hissed. Scott got off of Isaac to get the lube out of the bathroom. “Scott _c’mon_!” Isaac whined.  
“Relax Isaac.” Scott said as he came back with the small bottle of lube and slicked up Isaac’s cock. “Be patient and take what I give you.” Scott took off his clothes quickly and climbed up on top of Isaac. Isaac groaned as heat engulfed his cock.  
“Fuck Scott, so warm.” He hissed. Scott threw his head back and let out a moan. He lifted up off of Isaac’s cock and then dropping back down. His mouth dropped open.  
“Oh God.” He groaned. “So good. Fuck, I love your cock.” Isaac panted as he watched Scott slam down on top of him hard. They both cried out. “Fuck! So good Izzie.” Isaac moaned lowly.  
“So warm.” He muttered as Scott continued to impale himself on to Isaac’s cock. Isaac hissed and thrusted up into Scott as his claws slipped out. He felt his fangs nip at his bottom lip and he was sure his eyes were glowing bright yellow.  
“Don’t move, don’t touch.” Scott commanded. Isaac whined. He wanted to sink his claws into Scott’s hips and scratch at his back, pull him close and fuck him senseless.  
“Scott please…” He begged. He twisted his hips slightly as Scott dropped down again. Scott growled.  
“I said don’t move.” He hissed as he dropped down hard. Isaac balled his hands up- claws digging into his palms- and tried to keep his hips against the mattress.  
“Scott!” He moaned. Scott leaned forward and kissed Isaac hungrily.  
“C’mon Baby.” He kissed down Isaac’s neck. “Cum for me. Show me that you’re mine.”  
“Oh God, please Scott!” Scott leaned down and sunk his teeth into Isaac’s neck. Isaac gasped and his back arched as he came with a howl. Scott clenched around Isaac and moaned as he came, his eyes a bright yellow as he fully wolfed out. “You should get jealous often.” Isaac panted. “It’s fucking hot.” Scott laughed breathlessly.

“What happened to your neck?” Sydney asked the next day as she touched the bite mark. Isaac didn’t get a chance to answer because his head was being yanked sideways and _oh_ now he was kissing Scott. He can do that, he can totally do that, he loved doing that. Scott pulled back with a sheepish smile and then turned to Sydney.  
“Hi. I’m Scott, Isaac’s boyfriend.” He introduced himself sweetly.  
“Uh… Sydney. I’m-.” Sydney began.  
“New?” Scott interrupted. “Trust me I noticed.”  
“Isaac never mentioned he liked guys.” Sydney responded.  
“Isaac likes people.” Scott corrected. “But he can be very forgetful, can’t you Baby?” Isaac could tell from the glint in Scott’s eyes that he was so in for it when school ended. He nodded mutely. The warning bell rung and students started heading to class.  
“We should all get to class.” Scott said before pulling Isaac down for another heart stopping, possessive kiss. “See you at home. It was nice meeting you Symphony.” Isaac didn’t know whether to laugh or reprimand Scott for intentionally messing up Sid’s name.  
“It’s Sydney!” Sydney shouted but Scott was already down the hall. Isaac watched his boyfriend in amusement.  
“C’mon Sid we don’t want to be late.”


	2. Protect My Honor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac is tired of people making passes and disrespecting Scott. That's **his** boyfriend dammit!

Isaac hadn’t realized he was the jealous, possessive type until he met Scott. Scott was just so nice. He never flat out turned somebody down when they were flirting with him. As nice as that was it was a major problem for Isaac and his patience.

The first time it had been a girl in the mall trying to get Scott’s number and a date. She had practically threw herself at Scott when he smiled and showed of his dimples. She complimented his “beautiful brown eyes” repeatedly and fanned herself whenever Scott said something in Spanish. Isaac found it amusing until she put her hands in Scott’s back pockets and said something about loving a man with tattoos and muscles. Isaac felt like bashing her face in. He sauntered over to Scott and kissed his cheek.  
“Hey Babe. What are you gonna get Stiles for his birthday present? If we luck out this year he’ll kill us.” Isaac said nonchalantly as he pretened the girl didn’t exist. Scott smiled up brightly at him.  
“Isaac this is Ashley. Ashley this is my boyfriend Isaac.” Scott introduced. Ashley surveyed the two and licked her lips. Isaac didn’t even spare her a glance.  
“Anyways, call me if you ever- need some real fun.” Ashley said suggestively. Isaac scoffed.  
“I fuck him very well on my own thank you very much.” He growled lowly. Ashley huffed and stalked away, Scott looked confused, and Isaac was ready to fuck Scott in front of everyone.

The next four times Isaac restrains from beating the crap out of the women and men who touch his boyfriend. The fifth, however, is another story. But Isaac feels as though he had every right to beat the man to a bloody pulp.

They had gone to The Jungle and Scott was a little tipsy- okay, maybe a lot tipsy. He tried to make out with everyone (mistaking them for Isaac). One man dragged Scott out the dance floor and let’s just say Isaac didn’t like watching his Scott get groped from behind by a stranger- at all. The stranger pushed his luck and forced Scott’s head back so he could kiss Scott. Realizing that he wasn’t Isaac, Scott tried to push him away. The man didn’t budge. Isaac growled and stalked toward them. Flirting he could handle, someone forcing Scott- not so much.  
"Don't touch me." Scott warned as he pushed the man back. His words were slurred and he swayed slightly but he meant business.  
"C'mon Baby don't be that way." The man laughed.  
"I'm not your baby."  
"You can be my bitch then."  
"What did you just say to him?" Isaac demanded as he stood next to Scott.  
"He can be my bitch. That's what he is, ain't he? A little slut that would bend over for anyone who asks him to." Scott's arm flew out in front of Isaac just as he was about to lunged at the piece of shit that called himself a man. Who the hell was he to say that?! He didn't even know Scott, he had no right!  
“Touch him again and I’ll tear the flesh off your face.” Isaac threatened. The stranger’s eyebrows rose. He was about Isaac's height, but with a lot more muscle.  
"He seemed to like it. Didn't you Whore?" He said as he shoved Scott. It wasn't hard enough to make Scott fall or stumble back but it was enough to piss Isaac off. Isaac snarled almost unnaturally and tackled the man and so started the fight.

Isaac had beat the man to shit. Scott was not a slut. Nor was he a whore or anyone's bitch. He was Isaac's boyfriend and Isaac was tired of people making passes at him and disrespecting him dammit. The police had been called- God was Isaac happy that Sheriff Stilinski liked him- and Isaac was let off with a warning. His shirt was ruined (stained with blood- Lydia would be pissed) so he took it off and wiped off his face with it. Scott starred at Isaac hungrily as Isaac went to grab his wallet, keys, and pay for the last of their drinks while muttering profane words.  
“What?” He asked as he noticed Scott starring. Scott shivered at the deadly tone.  
“Fuck.” Scott groaned. “That was fucking hot, you’re hot. We have to go.”  
“What? Why?” Isaac asked in confusion.  
“Because you are going to fuck me. Do you know how hot you look all shirtless and sweaty? You should get jealous often.” Scott answered as he led the way to the car.

They had gotten banned from The Jungle (Danny found out about another club called Luna anyways) but it was worth it because Scott talked about how sweet it was for Isaac to get all protective and defend his honor and they had amazing sex so all-in-all Isaac could definitely live with the consequences of his actions.


End file.
